The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Prosthetic joints can reduce pain due to arthritis, deterioration, deformation, and the like, and can improve mobility of the joint. Oftentimes, prosthetic joints can include certain implantable prosthetic members that are fixed to the patient's anatomy. For instance, knee joint prosthetic devices can include a femoral component fixed to the patient's femur and a tibial component fixed to the patient's tibia. Also, the device can include a bearing disposed between the femoral and tibial components. The bearing can be supported by the tibial component, and the bearing can include a bearing surface. An articulating surface of the femoral component can articulate on the bearing surface of the bearing.
In some cases, these components can include surfaces that impact each other during articulation of the joint. For instance, in some embodiments, surfaces of the femoral component can impact surfaces of the bearing when the femoral component moves relative to the bearing. Also, in some embodiments, surfaces of the bearing can impact surfaces of the tibial component when the bearing moves relative to the tibial component.